


White Carnation

by babybrotherdean



Series: J2 DC AU [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: DC Universe Crossover, Flower meanings, Fluff, HarleyQuinn!Jensen, Jared knows a whole lot about flowers, M/M, PoisonIvy!Jared, and Jensen thinks it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Did you know that flowers all have different meanings? You could have an entire conversation just with flowers.”</i>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Jared knows everything there is to know about the language of flowers, and Jensen's eager to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Carnation

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluffy nonsense, honestly.

**White carnation: sweetness, innocence, pure love**

\--

Jared’s greenhouse is as beautiful as always, and Jensen takes his time wandering inside to breathe in deep, eyes slipping shut as the dizzying fragrances wash over him. Jared’s leading him forwards, fingers tangled together, and he doesn’t do anything to resist it as they head farther inside.

“Open your eyes.”

It takes Jensen a moment to obey, but he does, blinking them open and smiling wide at Jared. “I missed you.”

“I didn’t go anywhere.” 

“Still couldn’t see you, so it was kinda like you left.”

Jared smiles a bit, then turns towards the flowers again. “C’mon, I want to tell you about some of them. Since you spend so much time here, anyways.”

“I like it here.” 

Jared’s smile grows, and he nods, tugging Jensen forward. “I know. Did you know that flowers all have different meanings? You could have an entire conversation just with flowers.”

That sounds a little far-fetched, but Jared never lies to him, so Jensen nods slowly. “That sounds like it’d be complicated.”

“Maybe a little bit.” Jared shrugs, pauses by one plant and glances back at Jensen. “Once you’ve got it, though, it’s not that hard to remember. Like chrysanthemums. They’re for cheerfulness, optimism, that kinda stuff. Pretty straightforward, right?”

Jensen hums as he considers that, shuffling closer until he can lean in and breathe in the scent of the flowers, lots of fluffed-up petals that make him think of pom-poms. “Yep.”

“And some of the different colours have different meanings, too.” Jared moves up, just behind Jensen, rests his chin on Jensen’s shoulder and reaches out, brushes his fingertips over one of the flowers, this one with white petals. “Trueness.” A red one, next, and Jared’s arm snakes around Jensen’s waist. Jensen snuggles back into him happily. “Love and affection.” Bronze, and Jensen feels a kiss pressed to his cheek. “Excitement. That one makes me think of you.”

“Yeah?” Jensen twists around in Jared’s arms until he can tuck himself in close, humming and nuzzling into Jared’s neck. “Why’s that?”

“Because you’re always so excited about everything.” Another kiss, this time to his forehead, and Jensen feels himself being steered somewhere else. “There’s more, too.”

Jensen feels like he’s always forgetting how big this place really is, and has to wonder how much of Jared’s house it actually takes up, because the tree they’re approaching is huge- seems to stretch up to the rafters he hasn’t noticed before now, multi-coloured and in full bloom. 

“How’d you even get this in here?”

A huff of a laugh, and Jared hugs him tighter. “It was only small when I bought it. It just grew to fill the space. It’s called an acacia, and it’s got some different meanings, too, depending on the colour the flower is.”

Jensen thinks that’s probably hard to keep track of, but nods along, anyways. “You care an awful lot about them, huh?”

“Yeah.” There’s no hesitation, and Jared reaches up as they approach the tree, one of the budding branches curving down until it meets his fingertips halfway. “They’re important to me. One of the most important things.” 

Jensen feels Jared’s arms tighten around him as he says that, and it makes him wonder what else falls under that category.

“What do the pink ones mean?”

Getting him back on track seems to do the trick, and Jared’s smiling again, glances down at Jensen. “They’re for friendship. The white ones, too. And elegance. Can’t you see it?”

He sounds almost reverent, and when Jensen looks up at the tree, lets his eyes trace over the smooth curves of branches, the delicate way they dip into the flower-bearing tips, quivering slightly like they’re excited about Jared’s presence- he _can_. 

“Yeah.” Jensen keeps his voice hushed, eyes a little wide. Because the tree suddenly seems so much more _alive_ , now that he’s looking, and it feels like it’s working its way into his soul, down to his core. “It’s pretty.”

There’s a moment of quiet, and Jensen feels the brush of Jared’s nose along his jaw- lets himself relax into it, feeling everywhere they’re touching. “The yellow ones are a little different,” is murmured into his ear, next. Jensen finds one without trouble, scattered more sparsely than the pinks or yellows. “They represent concealed love. Like… when you’re in love with someone, but they don’t know.”

“Why wouldn’t they know?”

“Maybe you’re scared to tell them.” A soft laugh, and Jared presses a kiss to his cheek, pulls him close again. “Maybe you try, but they don’t notice.”

Jensen frowns at that, brow furrowing. “That’s silly. Why wouldn’t you just tell them? Really plainly.”

“You make it sound so easy.” 

Jared sounds almost sad, and that absolutely isn’t acceptable, so Jensen spins around and wraps his arms tight around Jared’s torso, pulling him in close. 

“You’re not allowed to be sad. Not in here, and not with me.” He hopes he sounds as firm as he means to. “Just think about the flowers and stuff, right? They wouldn’t want you to be sad, either.”

A laugh, but it sounds more genuine this time, and Jared’s arms are around him, and Jensen decides that this is alright. “Yeah, alright, Jen. If you say so.”

A pause, and Jensen peeks up, thoughtful. “Which ones are for happiness?”

“A few.” Jared pauses, looks contemplative as he glances around. Pauses. “Pink roses mean happiness. That’s one of them.”

So Jensen doesn’t hesitate to grab Jared’s hand, worming his way out of his arms and marching him over towards the rose bushes. There are plenty of different colours, all arranged in a gradient, but the pink ones are easy to find. “Now you have to be happy,” he says, triumphant. “Or else the flowers are gonna be upset.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

But Jared’s smiling again, and he doesn’t sound sad anymore, and Jensen thinks that’s the only thing that matters right now. Jared can be his pretty pink rose, and they’ll be happy together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! <3


End file.
